bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rhivana
Talk Archive User:Rhivana/Archive1 Ma En no Tsurugi Ge + 魔 (Ma) + 火 (Hi) + Sasu(ke) = Gemahisasu? That's at least what I thought. XD Then again Borg aint Pyrus for flame to be applicable. I've liked Beyblade since 2002. I guess I can't blame myself why I'm still a fan of it until now. Oh and about the Pomock. I guess that's also like when I use my Cloud Strife figure to represent myself in Blogs. ^^; 我わ空 我わ杲 我わ甚 我わ非と不離の剣に手 全ての罪を刈り取り 悪を滅 我がなをハクメン 押して参る!! Keith Strife 00:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Three Braves (Kagero no Sanjuyushi) :3 Ohh BTD-02 is a complete deck of three. Is there anything different from the BTD-02 than the separate packages of Borg, Acro and Well other than possibly a lower price if sold as a set? Let me know so that I can pre-order the deck if not. Thanks a lot! ^_^ I also think Gif Ginryu is the new Dragon Type BakuTech. Speaking of Beyblade, well yeah. It is a memorable series to me. Back in 2004, my dad gave me the R/C Dranzer V2 Beyblade with the cool Gun-like Launcher. It was awesome to have those back in the day. I still have it until now. No, it's not a continuous fandom. My Beyblade fandom was on hiatus from late 2004 - early 2012. The reason in the eight year hiatus is the riffs (and unsettled disputes) regarding my affiliation with an old Beyblade community called "Ty Kamara" (Veteran Beyblade fans have heard of that said community for sure) Ty Kamara is one of the worst online communities (poor leadership, spam everywhere, futile attempt on "OFP") I've been to. 我わ空 我わ杲 我わ甚 我わ非と不離の剣に手 全ての罪を刈り取り 悪を滅 我がなをハクメン 押して参る!! Keith Strife 19:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Gif Ginryu Before I assume anything, is Gif Ginryu getting a regular release or he's some sort of campaign, mail-order or event exclusive? Also, there is this BTC-44 "Dragon Type" BakuTech so is that Gif Ginryu or not? Thanks. :3 我わ空 我わ杲 我わ甚 我わ非と不離の剣に手 全ての罪を刈り取り 悪を滅 我がなをハクメン 押して参る!! Keith Strife 10:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Skelter Helter (No More Spectra 2: Fangirl Struggle) I guess we went through the same thing. Last week was also my Final Exams in my penultimate semester in college. Metal Cross in the packages, then it would be more convenient to get the separate packages because of the extra parts (Kilan Leoness Box ver. didn't come with the Normal Cross! :O ) and the uniformity of packages. :3 ...and I want a Rubber Cross on Well Garreau. In the end it may not be a good idea because Rubber tends to wear out'' *cough* Rubber Sharp Tip *cough* Grand Ketos Beyblade *cough* '' As for Gif Ginryu, I'll try to get him before my birthday so that I can fulfill my dream of seeing a BakuBox filled with BakuTechs as a sign of acceptance to the change of the Bakugan series. August for Holo Munikis and this Dragon, huh? How about the Falcon Type (which I had been calling Balthier Falco in Talk Pages XDDD)? ...and the avatar is not from a BL comic but rather from a colored sketch of Skelter Helter from Suda51's Wii game. ^_^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 23:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Gif Ginryu is driving me bonkers You said that Translucent Ultra Dragonoid and Translucent Percival were once campaign exclusives in Japan. I have them with that special package featuring a blonde Honoo Moetaro and a character card (they were mixed in with the Auction lot that came with the BBT-04 and BAX). The thing is, they're just ordinary Bakugan given the "Clear"/Bakulyte treatment unlike Gif Ginryu. Gif is a uniquely molded BakuTech (even if it looks kinda like a Terror Crest'd Aquos Dharak) so it may not be given a regular release. :( I see the Red Course Card for BakuThlon from BTD-02 and BTD-01 getting some bids in Japanese auction sites. I mean, you need it to get the Gif Ginryu, right? You score some points in the BakuThlon just like getting the BC series of Crystal Clear Helios Mk2 and Gigan Taures. Most probably. My gawd, how can one dragon be so troublesome...I wish to obtain it in the lowest price possible if getting it in Auction Sites was the only possible way... (or you could help me get him. I'll send you my Red Course Card when I get my BTD-02...okay, a bad idea). All-in-all, please wish me luck. ^^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Tatsuma Is this what Tatsuma looks like? (boy in the middle here) "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty 竜馬... Ryuma. Dragon Horse. Makes sense since his Guardian Bakugan looks like a Dragon and Horse with a bit of a Dharak. ^_^ Thanks for the answer "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 02:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Anime repaints Woah, check out these anime accurate repaints of Bakugan. New Vestroia - http://alto-blue.blogzine.jp/blog/bakugan2.html Gundalian Invaders - http://alto-blue.blogzine.jp/blog/bakugan3.html I would attempt to do repaints as well had it not been for my poor eyesight. ^^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 06:30, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *Re: Alto-Blue - Yup, it will be a very useful reference. :) *Currently hunting for Gif Ginryu in all the sources I know. I wish to obtain it within this year. *''The cold-hearted and poisonous scorpion whose big scissor-like body helps it evade enemy attack and invites the opponent to strike. It can withstand enemy attack. Deadly, it can corner the enemy in four sides...but its brawler is of an unidentified gender thus far. XDDD Ahem. Sorry, I got carried away again. '' "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I see, so in the meantime it would be wiser to get the other BakuTechs and amass funds for Gif Ginryu. Thanks for assuring me that and also about Mr. Mustard. XD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 16:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey Rhivana, When Keith brought it up to me - she said that Orochi was a part of the BakuThieves and was not independent. So, I took her word for it and changed it back. If I was wrong (and I probably was) - I apologize. I should have remembered that you are the expert when it comes to the BakuTech stuff like characters and the manga - not Keith even though she does know her share as well. So, I'm sorry about that and I can fix that mistake if you want.Zachattack31 (talk) 17:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Bakutech Anime Images Hey I saw that on the image gallery for Harubaru Hinode you added soem images from the anime. If those images were real, could you send me the video link you got them from? BakuTech Subs Hi, Rhiv. I want to ask if you'd be interested in proofreading the script I translated for the BakuTech subs (Episode 1)? My secretary is on a retreat and won't be back this month. With this, I hope you can login the Bakugan Wikia chat and I'll PM you the script. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 23:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) hi, im very like baku tech and this fan art image http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111122015323/bakugan/images/d/da/1289820195299.jpg can you make others fan art of bakugan baku tech _? please :) Trap and Trapped Apparently, Gumito is indeed male. I would like to ask though, is there some background story between Harou Kido and Zakuro? I mean, were they rivals or something or just two guys of apparently the same age? TIA. :3 "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:35, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm just curious. What is the original Kanji for the "Title of BakuTech?" "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 10:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) BakuTECH no Shougou Indeed, it means "Title of BakuTech" in passive voice or BakuTech Title otherwise. Separately, 称 (Shou) means Title or Label while 号 (Gou) means Pseudonym or Issue. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 06:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :3 I noted the meaning of Shou and Gou because I was also asking you if the "Title" of BakuTech would be better as Issue of BakuTech/BakuTech Issue (same virtue as "Imperial Issue" term used in the Sengoku Jidai...yeah, can't deny that I'm a big fan of Sengoku Basara) or Label of BakuTech/BakuTech Label. XDD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 12:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wait, on the other side of the bridge, who are the voice actors for Tohga and Karashina? "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 13:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna die if Mustard turns out to be a woman. Because he has a woman's voice. More feminine than Sho Grif and Tatsuma's! 0__0; Mustard's voice does sound like Umeka Shoji, the voice actress of Takenaka Hanbei from Sengoku Musou 3 particularly the part when Hanbei disguised as a woman. 0__0; No clue on Gourd however. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 16:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Galaxia and Galow *Galaxia I know next to nothing regarding Galaxia anime series and even worse is that neither me or Vergil can read Chinese. If only there are sources in Japanese or English, I would definitely like to watch it if it gets a dubbed version in any of the two languages I mentioned because the graphics scream Star Ocean IV which is my favorite sci-fi game by Tri-Ace. Tri-Ace is also the makers of Valkyrie Profile, the game where I have a love-hate relationship with. *Galow: Let me ask you this - What is Well Galow? It is a Wolf Bakugan in the Haos Attribute hence, it's a Haos Wolf. ' Rubber is the homophone of Robber/Thief and Gallow is an execution befitting a petty thief since way before the Dark ages. Hence, Well Galow is a better allusion to this certain person than Lumagrowl/Wolfang. If you would look at the history of Bakugan Wikia, there is a member known as Haos Wolf with 10 other aliases that got blocked for blatant plagiarism and other applicable purposes. Haos Wolf is the one who gave me a rude awakening here in Bakugan Wikia back in July 2011. I asked him properly where I could buy a BBT-04 and he treated me rudely in return at the chat. Enraged with that treatment that I do not deserve, I sent a private investigator who registered here as "Vergil Winchester" to go after the wolf and track him down in Facebook as well as all the sources of his stolen images. You can also see that the part in my signature (quoted from the eponymous William Butler Yeats) that pertains to the second person is linked to Well Galow. Now you know why. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 22:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was the official site of Galaxia because ''I can't read Chinese. ''I really think the designs are more like Star Ocean IV The Last Hope and Vandread. Dismiss his wrong doings? Sure, go ahead. ''To err is human, to forgive is divine. However, I won't pretend to be divine. I'm just a human whose natural reaction to such rudeness is anger and desire for vengeance. The part where he stole images may be dismissable but his rude behavior is never ever dismissable. Especially if he has absolutely nothing to back up such rudeness. Let me ask you. When you took images from Japanese bloggers, did you renamed it as ''(yourname)_(blahblah).jpg ''or just kept the filenames intact. If you did the former, you stole it and claimed it as your's. If you did the latter, you borrowed it. The latter also means that you may have posted it somewhere else without the blogger's consent or revealing its location but at least you aren't claiming it as your's. ...and the BCV 1.5. I ordered a raw case. I need to have at least the Silver Twin Destructor because I already have the Helios Mk2 from the CS-001. ^_^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 00:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Rise up! ''Rise Dragaon''... Hi no de/Hinode ~ Rising Fire. Woah, I should have seen that coming but I was actually thinking his name could have been Lagann Dragaon or Titanium Dragaon. XDDD I guess Sega Toys wanted to finally pay tribute to Harubaru as much as they're paying tribute to "Black Nothingness" (Kuro nashi) with "Back-to-Nothing" (Muniki-suru). Oh and that's some long horns Rise guy got. Finally he looks a mile away from Flare and Gren. Yay for my dead wallet buried even further in the Otaku Wallets Graveyard then Gif Ginryu will come and deal the Coup de Grace when the time is ripe! XDD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) PS: Before I forgot, does Raichi mean Coming Wisdom or Lychee/Litchee? Because Zakuro is pomegranate, Gumito is silverberry and Karashina is mustard...I'm definitely seeing a pattern there. XD Owari da? Bakugan Mechtanium Surge is currently on-going in Europe I've heard. Soon enough it will also reach the other parts of the globe excluding America, Canada and Japan where apparently it is "Owari da." and by "Owari da," we mean No Mechtanium Surge in Japan = Oh dear. Chihiro "Mid Boss" Suzuki's fans (...and I am actually side glancing at Pixiv artists who illustrated Shun as Luke fon Fabre LMAO) ought to be utterly displeased because sexy 18/19-year-old incarnation of Shun would remain a vocal property of Mr. "HEY YOU!" XDDD As for Bakugan, it is a patented invention (Patents last for 20 years or more) so we'll expect to see another incarnation of it sometime in the future. Think of Beyblade and B-Daman who literally went to sleep for a few years then it went ''"BOOM! We're back! GO SHOOT and B-DA FIRE!!! '''Resistance is futile, gimme all yer Yen!" '' As for me, I'm currently going on a bit of Backtracking by buying some B1 sized Bakugan regardless whether its Japanese, Korean or US version. :) I'm planning a nice detolf display for all my Bakugan. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 14:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Zero Munikis Variation Explanation Hey Rhivana, Just wanted to explain why I labeled that card as a variation. When I found those cards for Zero Munikis, I checked on here and saw that the Zero Munikis Gold Gate Card had different artwork that the 2nd card. And there are a few English cards that have the same name but different artwork as well so I thought it was important to label it as a variation of the 1st card. Hope that explains why I did that.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC)